Chicken Nuggets
by dizzyturtle
Summary: The fact Hazel had never eaten a chicken nugget was a tragedy in the eyes of Leo. The poor girl hadn't lived yet. That's why he's decided that he was going to cook a romantic dinner, of chicken nuggets, for their first date. cute little LeoxHazel oneshot written for the Percy Jackson shipweeks


**A/N: helloooo. Here's my contribution to the lazel ship week. I do realise that the whole situation is AU and I typed the story on my phone so please forgive me. I got the idea from MOA when Hazal says she's never eaten chicken nuggets before.**

**enjoy :)**

**LeoxHazel**

The fact Hazel had never eaten a chicken nugget was a tragedy in the eyes of Leo. The poor girl hadn't lived yet. That's why he's decided that he was going to cook a romantic dinner, of chicken nuggets, for their first date. He'd set a table and made the effort of trying to make the place look somewhat decent. The whole back veranda ( porch or whatever you call it) behind the cabin was candlelit and it looked amazing. At least Leo thought so.

See after Gaea's giant war, camp half blood and camp Jupiter became one. They realised they were stinger together and they needed one another to defeat the giants. You could visit or train at either. Hazel was over at camp half blood for the next few months then the two would go stay at camp Jupiter.

Hazel would be here soon, so Leo had set to cooking the chicken nuggets. He ripped open the bag of frozen nuggets and poured them into the fryer. Yes. Leo would eat a whole bag of chicken nuggets by himself. You'd wonder where he sticks it all. He shut the lid to the fryer, the oil sizzled and Leo waited patiently for them to cook.

He and Hazel had been a couple for a few weeks now. He'd asked her to be his girlfriend on a whim, thinking she'd say no, but to his surprise she said yes. He had a permanent grin on his face after that. The two had been so busy, the first date was long overdue.

Leo went back over the fryer and took out the nuggets. He stuck them in a bowl and placed them on the table outside next to the chips.

"Ding dong!"

She was here.

And Leo was freaking out.

He ran over to the door, swung it open and there she was.

Hazel Marie Levesque. His idea of beautiful.

He would say perfect but to Leo, perfect is boring and Hazel is anything but boring. But as always he's dumbstruck for words, and Hazel just laughs.

"So are you ever going to let me in?" Leo steps away from the entrance and gestures the way through.

They walk out onto the veranda and Leo pulls Hazels chair out.

"Since when were you a gentleman"

"What are you talking about, I'm always a gentleman!"

"Always, psh, yeah right" She notices the chicken nuggets and smiled. "You made me chicken nuggets. Oh my gods"

"Only the finest for my princess." Hazel blushes at that. " And these things are the finest of the fine. They're almost as fine as you baby." Hazel loses it and falls into fits of laughter. Only Leo can do this to her and he loves making her laugh.

"I can't take the suspense any longer, can you just try one." And as he says that he pulls out his camera.

"What's that for?" She questions as she picks up a chicken nugget.

"To film you eating your first chicken nugget."

Hazel rolls her eyes and takes her first bite of the nugget. Her eyes widen and Leo's widen at hers widening. "So. What do you think?"

"THESE ARE AMAZING I GET WHY YOU CARRIED ON ABOUT HOW GOOD THEY WERE!" Leo's face lights up and he puts his camera down.

"SEEE! And you thought I was crazy. These are the gods gift to demigod and human kind."

"Agreed. I'm trying to figure out how you managed to cook all this without burning or messing anything up."

"It's chicken nuggets Hazel, not creme brûlée." She just laughed., looking more carefree than Leo had ever seen her. It was nice to have sometime to themselves and not having someone constantly after them or tight deadlines and prophecies hovering over them.

The two spent ages talking and eating the mountain of chips and chicken nuggets Leo had cooked. Hazel loved the nuggets and that made Leo feel extremely proud of himself for doing something right. Everything was good,

Until there was only one nugget left.

"You have it" Leo looked at Hazel to take it.

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"Well this is obviously going to carry on for forever. I have an idea. Let's do that thing like they do in that Disney movie, the one where they eat the spaghetti together."

"Leo this is a chicken nugget. And I don't even know what your talking about. Why don't I just rip it in half."

"Okay. Fine" Leo fake pouts, and Hazel rolls her eyes at her immature boyfriend. She rips it in half and hands him one half. They eat their halves and sit there in silence, savouring the time they have alone.

Hazel reaches over the table and slips Leo's hand into hers.

"Thank you. Tonight has been unforgettable. I didn't know chicken nuggets were so amazing and I didn't know you were capable of acting your age."

"I'm hurt Hazel, oh so hurt. Now help me carry the stuff back to the kitchen." The two stood up, gathered the dishes and brought them back to the kitchen. Hazel helped Leo wash up and then moved to sit on the couch.

"You know I kinda wanna watch that movie you were talking about now. The spaghetti eating one."

"The lady and the tramp? I'll see if I've got it." Leo looks through the movies and pulls out one. "Got it"

He sticks the movie on and Hazel leans on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her waist and brings her closer to him.

The two barely make it half way through the movie before falling asleep in each others arms. Leo was now sleep on the couch and Hazels head was resting on his lap.

Leo's cabin mates decided not to disturb them when they saw them fast asleep on the couch. They were too cute to disturb. But they were all sure that they'd be in tons of trouble tomorrow.


End file.
